Sin hojas en mi diario
by Tibetana
Summary: Cada año un nuevo sentimiento se apodera de la mente de Misty, pues cada año hay una nueva cosa que narrar, aunque nada tan emocionante como lo que hubiera narrado si hubiera seguido viajando con Ash...


**Estarán de acuerdo conmigo si dijera que mi segundo nombre debería de ser "Tarde", porque esto que están a punto de leer se suponía que debía haber estado el 7 de noviembre... Ya que este fic es el que hice conmemorando el doceavo año en el que Misty no esta en la serie, pero la lenta de yo no había tenido ni un momento para subir el capítulo...**

**Esto es muy diferente a lo que he hecho, por que lo que realmente quería con este one es demostrar únicamente como una persona plasma sus pensamientos, no como los expresa abiertamente... Espero sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin hojas en mi diario<strong>

**Año 1:**

En todo este tiempo, nunca había logrado percatarme de la velocidad en que corre el tiempo, ésta sea lenta o veloz; no, no lo había notado hasta hace solo unos momentos… He fijado la vista en la fecha que marca el calendario colgado en la pared y me puedo percatar de que hoy se cumple precisamente un largo año, fecha a la cual odio por completo, por que fue el aniversario de mi regreso, en el que deje atrás ese maravilloso viaje que me hacía sentir viva, que hizo brotaran mis sueños más anhelados, en el que descubrí quien y que quería ser, y en el cual conocí a las mejores personas que alguna vez pudiera conocer.

En mi mente no se concibe la idea de que ya haya pasado un año en el que estoy dedicada al cien por ciento en ser una líder de gimnasio, merecedora del título de la más difícil de vencer, en el que he podido en cierta medida ganarme el respeto de mi ciudad y sobre todo el de mis hermanas, un año en el cual he hecho demasiadas cosas para el beneficio de la reputación de mi hogar, en el que no vienen incluidos ciertamente mis beneficios, pues soy presa de este ambiente, pero lo que más me cuesta creer es que ya haya pasado un año en que mi vida se desligo por completo de Ash.

Es imposible negar que este descubrimiento duele, duele más de lo que alguna vez pensé llegaría algo a doler, porque creo poder darme cuenta que es cierto lo que dicen, que nadie es indispensable, que así como alguien entra en tu vida también sale y muchas de estas personas sin haber dejado una verdadera huella y realmente puedo afirmar que he llegado a sentir que para Ash yo soy una de esas personas, que soy alguien reemplazable de la noche a la mañana, mas muchas otras veces más deseo fervientemente que eso no sea así.

Creo que Ash no sería capaz de olvidarse de alguien que vivió tantas de aventuras de su lado, ya que sé y siento que yo pude lograr causar un impacto en su vida y en su ser… No me puedo ni quiero permitirme considerar que él me haya olvidado. A comparación de él, yo he tratado de mantenerme al corriente de su vida, pues he hablado mucho con Delia, de cierta manera para conectarme al mundo que dejé ir, más al terminar de hablar con ella, me doy cuenta de que más lejos estoy de él.

Él tiene nuevos amigos, May y Max, por lo que Delia me ha contado son de gran ayuda en su viaje… Max es un genio en cualquier cosa y May, es tan parecida a él que son afines a más cosas de los que él y yo alguna vez fuimos; May es como la chica con la que Ash hubiera preferido viajar en un principio aunque el ni supiera que quería viajar con alguien. Y sumando a todo esto, Brock se ha vuelto a unir con él, ha regresado a su lado para ayudarlo a vivir una nueva experiencia, en donde yo no tengo cavidad.

Sé que ahora mi cuerpo, mente y corazón deben estar puestos sólo en mi gimnasio, más, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo enfocarme en él si todo el tiempo pienso en los bellos paisajes que algún día recorrí? ¿Cómo poner atención a algo si ella solo esta puesta en los días donde respiraba libertad? ¿Cómo poner mi amor en algo, cuando este se fue con él?... ¿Cómo? Porque si, suena tonto quizás, sin embargo es lo que siento, lo que sentí desde el momento en el que Ash me demostró lo que valía y el no estar junto a él pesa como una roca atada a un hilo.

En fin, he aceptado una responsabilidad que en plenitud soy capaz de llevar a cabo y así como importa todo lo que siento, también importa lo poco que puedo hacer por ello. Sólo puedo llenar estas hojas de mis lágrimas contenidas y de los deseos de mi ser, por eso, hoy compre este diario para poder decir lo que siento, sin presión mínima de justificar mis palabras, sin la necesidad de explicar que aunque disfrute mucho de mis Pokémon y de la satisfacción que me da vencer en una batalla, hay algo que disfruto aún mucho más… Viajar, y estar con Ash.

**Año 2:**

¿Cómo un momento tan hermoso se puede transformar en algo tan… desgarrador? ¿Como una aventura que esperabas con tantas ansias se acaba convirtiendo en algo que no quieres recordar? Todo comenzó con mi anhelado reencuentro con Ash, que fue como, un momento maravilloso… Sentí miles de cosas que desde que lo deje no volví a sentir. Él sigue siendo en mismo de siempre y eso hizo que nuestro reencuentro fuera como si solo nos hubiéramos dejado de ver por unos días, logró que me sintiera parte de su nuevo grupo de aventuras, que aquellos sentimientos que sentí desde que pisé el gimnasio se esfumaran.

También volví a ver a Brock, quien tampoco mostró cambio alguno, pero al verlo recordé cuanto significa para mí, es como el hermano que nunca tuve que siempre estará cuando más lo necesite. Conocí a May y a Max, que son encantadores y que me recordaron por un momento a mis hermanas y a mí; tenía de ellos muchos prejuicios que fueron aniquilados completamente después de conocerlos, me demostraron que son los amigos que Ash merecen… Toda esa escena fue exactamente como deseé que fuera desde que regrese al gimnasio.

Y ese reencuentro trajo consigo una de las mayores aventuras de mi vida… Un espejismo. Es increíble como en cuestión de minutos revivimos demasiadas cosas en una gran aventura y como por esa aventura reafirme que mi amistad con Ash va más allá de solo unas cuantas regiones compartiendo un mismo escenario. Deje una huella en él, estoy completamente segura, lo sentí; lo marque, tal vez no de la misma forma que él a mí pero si repercutí de buen modo en su vida. Por esa gran aventura, comprendí que seguía viva, que aún tengo mucho que dar, sentí que soy alguien útil.

Sin embargo, la fortaleza de vida que me dio todo ese viaje se esfumó al último instante…Perdí más de lo que gane en unos días; perdí al único ser que ha estado ahí conmigo, en mis noches de inmensa soledad, en los días que he querido renunciar a todo y salir huyendo, por quien me levantaba en las mañanas y por quien tenía un motivo para sonreír, perdí una parte de mi corazón… Togepi, se fue. Sé que lo hizo porque era necesario y estoy consciente de que era lo mejor, más no sé como es posible, como pude enfrentar esa terrible pérdida, Togepi era lo que más quería y me tuve que despedir de él aunándose a que tuve que volver a decir adiós a Ash…

Es una tortura realmente saber que ya has perdido todo, absolutamente todo lo que más quieres en el mundo, que ya no vas a tener a nadie con quien desahogar tus penas sin que diga nada, que solo escuche… Que ya no te queda alguien más. Al subir al dirigible que me trajo a casa, lloré como jamás lo había hecho antes y al día de hoy sigo llorando como un niño al que le han quitado su dulce preferido; no he podido hacer nada más que pensar en lo inmensamente aislada que estoy del mundo, en lo perdida que me encuentro, a pesar de que aquí también he vivido buenos momentos, aunque sumamente incomparables a los que llegue a vivir.

En este año he tenido más apoyo de lo que tuve el año pasado, mis hermanas ya están en el gimnasio y afortunadamente Daisy me esta dando el apoyo que siempre me negó y también ha estado a mi lado Tracey, que se ha convertido lentamente en esos amigos que de tajo he perdido… Este año, han pasado muchas cosas, muy pocas con gran transcendencia más que la ya antes contada, pero aún así, las demás no van más allá de problemas en el gimnasio… Asuntos que se resuelven con un solo chorro de agua, con un solo Pokémon, sobre todo cuando se trata de vencer al equipo Rocket, Cassidy y Butch.

Diario, creo que me he extendido demasiado contándote todo esto, pero para eso estas aquí, para eso el de tu existencia para escuchar a esta chica, que en verdad tiene grandes problemas existenciales, porque ciertamente no hay aún nadie a quien yo quiera contar que mi corazón no encuentra camino alguno para la reparación, que me siento una chica completamente vacía, sola… Que aún soy alguien capaz de tener sueños.

**Año 3:**

Volví a ver a Ash, aunque esta vez nuestro reencuentro fue más, mejor dicho, con un poco de menos entusiasmo que la última vez y entiendo que lo haya sido, en este tiempo que dejamos de vernos hemos cambiado y esos cambios se han resaltado un poco más que hace tiempo en el reino Espejismo, hemos crecido y él tiene mucho más que contar que yo, y por supuesto todo mucho más interesante de lo que yo pueda decir. Lo único que le pareció curioso respecto a mí es que alguien ha ocupado el espacio que se encontraba vació ente mis brazos… Ahora tengo a Azurill para que descanse en ellos. Y consideró que Ash sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

A nuestro reencuentro se sumo el que tuve con May y Max, y mi impresión sobre ellos aumentó en extremo, reafirmaron que son unas excelentes personas y que ahora les puedo llamar amigos; conviví de nuevo con Brock, que cocina creo que mejor que antes y eso es mucho decir… Fue bonito ver como desde Tracey hasta May formamos algo lindo, algo así como una familia, rara, pero al final de cuentas familia. Estuvimos pasando momentos muy divertidos en el laboratorio del profesor y continuamos viajando hasta antes de llegar a Ciudad Celeste, donde nos separamos para que Ash pudiera continuar su viaje y yo con mis labores.

Tracey se quedo en el laboratorio, pero sé que lo tendré aquí en poco días, no puede estar sin visitar el gimnasio, vaya a saber la razón del porque; y Ash, May, Max y Brock partieron su viaje hacía la batalla de la frontera donde seguro enfrentaran una gran aventura. Eso creo que ya no me trae tantos conflictos como hace dos años, ahora que pude tratar más a sus acompañantes me doy cuenta de la alegría que me causa el saber que pueden hacer todo lo que yo quiero, que merecen hacerlo y que tal vez de lejos yo puedo prestarles el apoyo que necesitan, me alegra poder haber sido testigo de cómo cada uno de ellos siguen a sus sueños.

Para mí, este año ha sido de los más pesados referente a las batallas en el gimnasio, no hay día alguno en el que no tenga menos de cinco batallas, de las cuales gano todas… ¡Ja! Me sorprende en medida lo mucho que uno puede progresar estando sola, con el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar cada una de las técnicas de sus Pokémon y con la suficiente paciencia para aguantar a cada patán que pone un pie tratando de amedrentarme a la primera oportunidad que tienen, sin saber que eso no sirve de nada, que hagan lo que hagan siempre perderán, porque son lo suficientemente creídos para aceptar que una chica de mi edad puede vencerlos.

Curiosamente, todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que suceden en el gimnasio me ayuda al máximo, ¿Por qué? Porque por esos momentos puedo olvidar los prados verdes que aparecen en mi mente, las hermosas vistas al mar, en fin, me hacen olvidar aquellas cosas que recuerdo con nostalgia, con una amarga alegría y con demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Mis sentimientos, por así decirlo, están muy claroscuros ya que en mí interior no dejan de darme vueltas las cosas vividas con Ash, para que negarlo, cada vez que lo veo o que lo pienso, emergen desde lo más profundo de mí ser las cosas que sentía a su lado, aunque también ya no lo pienso con la misma intensidad de antes, lo que me es muy raro… Estoy segura de que aún siento lo que siento por él, pero ahora hay cosas que me alejan de sus recuerdos, lo que antes nada podía.

Ok, estoy consiente de que no todo el día puedo procurar a reservarlo para pensar en él, pero es sorprendente que ahora solo unos minutos piense en él, generalmente, cuando ya estoy a punto de entrar en el mundo de los sueños; para mí, ese ya es un gran avance, lo recuerdo poco con una gran intensidad, soy capaz de olvidar nuestro seco reencuentro y solo ocuparlo como la introducción a nuestra amistad a larga distancia… Ahora por fin, soy capaz de recordar lo que quiero recordar, no como antes, que recordaba todo aunque fueran los peores recuerdos. Soy capaz de no dejarme vencer por mi corazón. Hoy te escribo esto, porque me siento orgullosa de poder ya haber aceptado que mi lugar esta aquí en el gimnasio, que Ash no me olvidara, que pase lo que pase yo fui su primer compañero de viaje y su primer amiga, y que yo puedo recordarlo en la exacta medida en que no duela no estar con él. Hoy soy en parte…yo. He crecido mucho, estoy más preparada y si continuo así podre regresar a viajar, a completar esa parte del yo.

**Año 4:**

Definitivamente no he perdido el encanto, puedo ser capaz de tener una gran aventura como hace cuatro años y ¡Vaya! ¡Fue una gran aventura! Cada vez veo con más fuerza el momento en que por fin me decida a abandonar todo e irme a viajar con Ash y sus amigos, nuestros amigos… Sé que el año pasado estaba casi segura de ser capaz de aceptar el estar encerrada, pero esta nueva aventura me ha hecho confirmar que no es así, que en mi interior todavía viven las células que me hacen inquietante mi estado, todavía vive dentro de mí la persona que ama viajar y todavía mantengo el ferviente deseo de correr hacía nuevos horizontes.

En esta nueva gran aventura se suscitaron muchas cosas, empezando con el hecho de que Ash y yo fuimos invitados a un mismo castillo para presenciar un nuevo sistema de batalla y dicha invitación rápidamente paso a convertirse en, por decirlo así, la segunda mejor aventura de mi vida. No sabes, la adrenalina que corrió por mis venas, el cálido correr de la sangre fluyendo hasta mi cerebro y la emoción embargada desde hace ya mucho tiempo… Estaba completamente equivocada al decir que me resignaba a ser solo una excelente líder de gimnasio. También creo que estaba, sin lugar a duda, muy errónea al considerar que lo que sentía por Ash empezaba a mermar, porque eso no es para nada cierto. Otra vez lo volvía ver y otra vez volvía perderme dentro de su mudo, dentro del mundo que siempre he imaginado viviría con él… Me di cuenta que el dejar de pensarlo por tanto tiempo solo es por el exceso de trabajo que tengo, no porque ya haya dejado de sentirlo realmente, me di cuenta que sigo enamorada de él como en el instante mismo que me di cuenta que era eso precisamente lo que sentía, siento por Ash… Y me da un gran gusto saber que él, que para él soy alguien especial.

Después de tener que despedirnos de nueva cuenta, en vez de derramar las ya constantes lágrimas que profiero cada vez que esto sucede, me dedique a sonreír, siempre sonreí, pasara lo que pasara. Este año comencé a mantener la energía que me caracteriza y a mostrarme más abierta a conocer gente de la Ciudad, porque por supuesto creí que de esa manera afrontaría con mayor entusiasmo y menor desesperación el hecho de preparar de magnifica manera a Daisy, para que así ella se pueda hacer cargo del gimnasio y yo pueda correr con todas las fuerzas que poseo a un nuevo lugar, a un nuevo viaje, a reencontrarme y esta vez para siempre con mis amigos, con Ash.

Más, este año ha pasado y como todo la ciudad, te puedes percatar de que sigo aquí en el gimnasio, que no he podido salir hacía donde quiero ir, que sigo encerrada y en comparación a otras tantas de veces, no ha sido por culpa de nadie más que mía… Daisy, se preparo de asombrosa manera y ahora entre ella y yo lideramos el gimnasio, en cualquier momento podrá ser mucho mejor de lo que yo era; pero no me he ido porque encontré otro sueño por el cual luchar, por el cual matar, extinguir cualquier célula que anhela con demasiada impaciencia la libertad y el aire fresco, así como también este gran nuevo sueño me ha hecho ocultar y guardar en mi baúl de sueños inconclusos mis esperanzas por formar parte de la vida de Ash.

Este nuevo sueño ha hecho que surja en mí una gran pasión, que extrañamente me lleva a ponerme a pensar que si realmente la pasión que siento por los viajes es por ellos, o es por las personas con las que viajo… Si es por las personas con quien viajo, eso no será impedimento para quedarme aquí; ellos siempre pueden venir a visitarme, las puertas del gimnasio siempre estarán abiertas, si soy capaz de aceptar que venga cualquier fulanillo a traerme flores y bombones, como no ser capaz de que pasen mis amigos aquí por una eternidad; en cambio si es por los viajes mi querido sueño traerá más de ellos en un determinado momento.

Sé lo que piensas diario, ¿De qué sueño esta hablando esta muchacha? Pues se trata más ni menos, de que después de la aventura con el Mewtwo de espejismo, empecé a estudiar biología Pokémon y eso me ha traído a flote una inmensa alegría a mi vida. Pienso en todo lo que antes te había comentado, pero se que cuando Ash se entere de este gran paso que he dado se pondrá feliz de que siga mi sueño, como él hace con el suyo. Espero con gran ansia nuestro nuevo reencuentro. Espero volver a verlo y que sea como fue.

**Año 5:**

Este año ha traído grandes cambios en mi vida y en la de mis amigos, pero claro, me enfocare en la mía, aunque me es preciso decir que esta vez no puede ver ni un momento a Ash, pues así como yo no fui a Pueblo Paleta a su regreso, él no pudo venir a Cuidad Celeste para despedirse y comenzar su nuevo viaje… Ash se fue hacía Sinnoh, una región aún más alejada que donde anteriormente había estado, May y Max ya no lo acompañan, más lo importante aquí es que mientras estuvo en su hogar no fue capaz de coger el teléfono e informarme que estaba en el pueblo y con eso yo haber podido ir a visitarlo, y tampoco puedo pasar a decir al menos un "Hola. Adiós".

Quiero pensar que eso se dio por la inminente emoción de salir en marcha a su siguiente gran aventura, que por lo que he podido llegar a escuchar y lo que ha publicado la televisión le va bien y esta acompañado por Brock y una chica peli azul llamada Dawn, que lo ha ayudado igual que May y yo alguna vez lo hicimos… A ella no la conozco, y por lo que presiento creo no la llegare a conocer, porque por más que me aferro a la idea de que él no vino no porque no quisiera, es una idea que veo muy lejos de la realidad que se presenta, así que si no vino cuando aún no estaba lo suficientemente ocupado y acababa de dejar a sus amigos, no vendrá ahora que tiene una nueva meta y una nueva amiga.

Este año creo que fue algo depresivo para mi vida, todo eso que sentí el año pasado ha ido muriendo de poco en poco, pero solo aquello que hace referencia alguna a Ash, ya que puedo decir que mis clases son la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida después de decidir seguir a Ash hasta que me pagará esa maldita bicicleta que a esta fecha ya ha dejado de existir… He conocido tantas cosas que por mi mente nunca pasaban respecto a los Pokémon, conocí gente que se ha ido convirtiendo de poco en poco en parte de mi lista de amigos, sin dejar tampoco que calen tanto en mí, porque no quiero pasar otra decepción como la que en estos momentos vivo, en los que lloró como si mis penas no tuvieran fin. No puedo entender que paso, para que él no volviera a comunicarse.

El gimnasio tuvo el mejor año de su vida, Daisy y yo no nos dábamos abasto de tantos entrenadores que querían la medalla Cascada, más solo unos pocos cuantos lograron llevársela… Mi hermana se ha hecho muy popular y es sorprendente ver que es por sus habilidades y no por las películas en las que sale; y hablando de ella, ahora estoy lo suficientemente segura del porque Tracey se la pasa viviendo en el gimnasio, puesto que ellos están completamente enamorados y eso me causa una gran satisfacción, es muy bonito verlos como una perfecta pareja, pero sobre todo es maravilloso ver la forma en que se miran, en que demuestran que lo que sienten es mutuo… Se ven como muchas yo mire a Ash, pero como nadie me ha mirado a mi, exceptuando a ese chico Giorgio, quien me juro amor y que ahora sale con Cassey, aunque son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Me siguen llegando cartas de diferentes admiradores esperando y solicitando una cita conmigo, aunque como es obvio sigo sin aceptar alguna, es muy difícil pensar en tener una relación, para empezar con alguien que no conoces más que a través de regalos y para acabar cuando el corazón lo tienes más pinchado que el globo del equipo Rocket… Como estoy, soltera, sin ningún compromiso, vivo perfectamente; no soy de esas chicas que necesitan tener a alguien a su lado para progresar, yo tengo muy bien definidas mis metas y mis sentimientos, más estos no van a impedir que levante la cara y me muestre fuerte.

No te negare que el hecho de no ver a Ash, no es como suenan esas palabras, vacías y sin sentido, al contrario, es todo lo que esas palabras no pueden expresar y por más que me vaya bien en el gimnasio o en la escuela no significa que no me apetezca tomar un bolso y distraerme un poco de mis obligaciones e ir en su busca, solo para poder golpearlo y reclamarle todo lo que me ha hecho sentir. Sé que yo nunca le confesé nada de mis sentimientos más profundos referentes a él, pero aún así él esta muy bien informado de que para mí es el mejor amigo que pude tener, lo que lo obliga a al menos hacerme una llamada esporádicamente… El día que lo encuentre, Ash se enterara de lo que soy capaz de hacer por volverlo a ver. Que sepa vivo en depresión.

**Año 6:**

Este año ha pasado algo muy interesante y muy extraño, ¡Wow! Nunca imagine que en solo un año pudiera cambiar mucho lo que el año pasado afirme… He conocido a alguien y por muy extraño que resulte, se me ha hecho una persona encantadora, es un muchacho que me ha hecho sonreír al solo pronunciar una sencilla frase; él es muy divertido, muy guapo y con unos años más que yo, más esa diferencia no se ve tan marcada puesto que es un muchacho muy enérgico, inteligente, sabe escuchar a la gente y un gran biólogo aunado a que es un gran combatiente en batallas Pokémon, aunque sería una exageración afirmar que es mejor que yo, porque nadie me ha podido ganar en estos años.

Se llama Joseph, esta haciendo su servicio en la escuela donde estudio y lo conocí pro una mera casualidad, yo iba a comprar algo de comer y se acerco a mí solo para preguntarme si tenía reloj, pensé que me preguntaría la hora pero no, ¡Solo quería saber si tenía reloj! Y más allá de enojarme como lo hubiera hecho en otra circunstancia empecé a reírme como una niña chiquita y una vez que pare me dijo que tenía la risa más graciosa que alguna vez hubiera oído en su vida… El chiste aquí es que en vez de tratar de quedar bien como cualquier chico que se me acerca, solo fue lo más espontaneo que puede ser, cosa que me agrado demasiado por que ni siquiera es pretencioso o algo por el estilo, él solo es él.

Joseph en todo este año se fue internando lentamente en mi corazón y esta ocupado un espacio que hace mucho esta vacío, se fue convirtiendo en el mejor amigo que hace ya dos años perdí, obviamente ese espacio que dejo Ash nadie puede ocuparlo, por que como ya te he mencionado, Ash es una persona irremplazable en mi vida, pero Joseph ha logrado que ya no sienta en sobre medida el gran vacio que dejo Ash cuando partió a Sinnoh, ha hecho que yo no tenga días en los que estoy hundida en una profunda depresión y también ha logrado que desee viajar pero ahora con un objetivo fijo, poner en practica todo lo que he aprendido en la universidad, aunque para acabarla aún me hacen fala varios años.

Bueno, este año también nos trajo gratas noticias… Daisy y Tracey se van a casar, y no sabes la emoción que eso me causa es increíble que mi hermana y mi "hermano" por fin den ese tan ansiado paso, soy sumamente feliz por ellos. Están tan emocionados que nadie podrá borrarles la sonrisa que traen en el rostro, hasta parecen muégano, todo el tiempo están juntos y se ven tan, pero tan lindos que hasta me da envidia, pero envidia de la buena, yo estoy inmensamente agradecida de que ellos puedan vivir una magnifica historia de amor y espero fervientemente que sea de esas que trasciende en la posterioridad… Quiero que el amor de ellos sea un amor tan duradero con el sol.

En el gimnasio las batallas han ido disminuyendo, pero por lo que he podido averiguar se debe que ahora prefieren ganar las ocho medallas necesarias para entrar a la liga en otros gimnasios, pues prefieren caminar más tiempo a que tener que regresar más de una vez por no haber podido ganarnos una batalla; sinceramente ahora veo eso como una gran suerte ya que no me distraigo tanto recibiendo a los mismos competidores, tengo más tiempo para concentrarme en mí y mi popularidad se ha ido calmando, así que de las cien rosas que podía recibir hace un año ahora solo recibo unas ochenta, cosa que es un gran alivio para mí; por fin todos esos admiradores pudieron entender que no me interesa salir con ninguno de ellos.

Este año he visto muy poco a Delia y al profesor Oak, eso me entristece pues ellos son como los papás que nunc tuve, más sé que es mejor dejar de torturarme ya que al verlos siento unas inmensas ganas de preguntarles por Ash, cuando me prometí deliberadamente que mientras él no sea capaz de buscarme yo no tendría que buscarlo a él. Podrá sonar eso demasiado orgulloso pero es así… Ya no pienso ni estoy dispuesta a ahogarme en su indiferencia, no quiero dar un paso en falso buscándolo encontrando que él ni siquiera es capaz de acordarse de mí; duele, duele mucho porque efectivamente todo lo que pensé en el instante que me separe de él se ha hecho realidad, pero afortunadamente pudo llegar alguien a mi vida que me sostenga para que no viva igual que viví al cruzar ese cruce que me trajo hasta aquí.

**Año 7:**

Daisy y Tracey se han casado, y hace dos meses nos informaron de que seriamos tías; por mucho tiempo jamás fui capaz de imaginar a alguna de mis hermanas siendo mamá, sobre todo después de lo que yo tuve que pasar con ellas cuando era chica, pero al ver la cara que Daisy tiene, pude comprender que no es lo mismo el amor que sientes hacía un hermano que el que sientes por un hijo y eso no hace más que lograr me sienta sumamente nostálgica, ya que a mi mente regresan aquellas imágenes en las que me veía a lado de Ash con un par de niños parecidos a el corriendo a nuestro alrededor gritándonos emocionados para que viéramos lo que hacían Pikachu y Azurill, aunque este año Azurill dejo de serlo para pasar a convertirse en un precioso Marill,

Siempre que esos sueños viene a flote trato de apagarlos con todo lo que esta a mi alcance, pero me es muy difícil, no puedes olvidar de un día para otro los sueños que tienes desde que eres una boba niña de diez años, aunque ahora por más que aún duela todo lo relacionado con Ash, ahora si estoy completamente segura de que él solo se ha convertido en el recuerdo de lo que fue mi mejor amigo y que por fin me he resignado a que nunca jamás en la vida seremos Ash y yo. Joseph ha sido de una gran ayuda, pero ahora tiene novia y pues es obvio que este más enfocado en su relación que en nuestra relación, y siento raro el verlo con alguien más que no sea yo, no es porque esté enamorada de él, es porque veo como todo el mundo avanza, menos yo.

Han pasado siete años desde que Ash, Brock y yo nos separamos, y mis amigos han seguido con su vida menos yo, ellos han viajado por cientos de regiones mientras yo solo he ingresado a estudiar, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme y se la he tenido estaba tan retraída pensando en todo lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera continuado el viaje con ellos, me quede pensando siempre en el pasado y no me di cuenta que el tiempo se me estaba viniendo encima, que he perdido muchas cosas que son necesarias por vivir y que he tenido tanto miedo de volver a caer que me encerré en una cápsula de cristal en donde solo tenían cavidad mis hermanas, mis Pokémon y Tracey.

Me he perdido tantas experiencias que al momento de hablar con alguien hay veces que me quedo sin palabras que proferir, sin ninguna nueva anécdota que contar más que tal vez que he ganado más de cien batallas en dos meses y eso ya ha dejado de ser asombroso, es más tener una batalla ya se ha convertido en algo verdaderamente tedioso, de lo que ya me quiero desligar por completo… Ya no quiero tener por un tiempo nada que ver con las batallas, no sabes como espero con ansias que llegue el día de mi graduación y ya me pueda enfocar por completo en la biología, aunque para eso todavía me falta más de un año y medio, afortunadamente y no como la mayoría de la gente amo asistir a la universidad y es lo que espero con ansias cada mañana.

Este año creo que fue el año en que se me ha caído por completo la venda de los ojos, puesto que me he observado en el espejo como soy completamente, sin ningún prejuicio o alguna esperanza de que no todo allá cambiado, en comparación me observe detenidamente y me di cuenta que los años han pasado por mi y que quizás sea cierto que si soy una belleza pero también es cierto que mi belleza se ve opacada con la amargura que reinan mis ojos y con la falta de sociabilidad que me caracteriza, cosa que antes ni siquiera se presentaba… Antes podía tener amigos de a montones pero ahora solo he hecho mi gran amistad con Joseph y podido mantener mis amistad con Sakura, Duplica y Cassey, aunque ellas vaya que si han progresado… Cassey no se ha casado pero ya es mamá de un hermoso niño que saco los ojos de Giorgio, Duplica es dueña de un gran espectáculo de imitación Pokémon y Sakura se ha convertido en maestra Pokémon ganando la liga de Johto y yo, soy una líder frustrada.

Mas me he propuesto y deseo con todas las ganas del mundo que el siguiente año encuentre una mejora en mi vida, que esta siga la misma rutina a la hora de los estudios pero que elija recorrer otro camino que me lleve a mi superación personal, emocional y metal… Quiero encontrar un camino que me ayude a evolucionar como persona y que me aparte de la monotonía depresiva en que se dirigen mis pasos.

**Año 8:**

Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¡Estoy saliendo con alguien! Y estoy sumamente feliz por ello, no creí que me pudiera enamorar de un real, de algo tangible, de algo que corresponde al amor tan inmenso que siento por él, creí que el amor no llegaría jamás a mi vida y éste llego en esos momentos donde ya no esperas nada, donde te has resignado por completo… Llego en el preciso momento en el que has perdido cualquier esperanza. Hoy puedo decir que el chico que se encuentra a mi lado me ha dado las alas necesarias para volar, me ha hecho cambiar de ritmo mis pasos y me ha colocado en un camino en el que necesitaba estar. El chico del que estoy completamente enamorada se llama Jacob.

Es de los mejores amigos de Joseph, también es mayor que yo y tan diferente a lo que es mi amigo, él es serio, reservado, con los pies bien plantados en la tierra y con la suficiente fuerza para aguantar una adversidad por los dos. Joseph me lo presentó en un convivio que realizo la escuela, Jacob venía regresando de Hoenn pues estaba acabando su especialidad de biología, curiosamente su especialización es en Pokémon tipo fuego, todo lo contrario a mi área de estudio y parecía tan sacado de su habitual terreno que estaba completamente segura que en cualquier momento acabaría huyendo del salón de reuniones, por lo que decidí acercarme a él y empezar una conversación, la cual empezó siendo una plática media forzada para convertirse en la charla más larga que he tenido en estos ocho años.

A los seis meses de conocernos Jacob me pidió salir en una cita formal la cual acepte sin la menor duda, consciente de que una varia tinta gama de sentimientos estaba brotando en mí ser, que ese muchacho estaba rompiendo el gran caparazón de hielo con el que me había cubierto por tantos años y que por fin estaba logrando darme el calor y el amor del que me negué al separarme de aquel chico que me hizo tanto daño. Jacob ha sido la salvación que me urgía tener, él ha sido la persona a la que yo soñaba tras esa cortina de niebla que aparecía en mi mente, y por él estoy completamente agradecida a la vida por ponerlo en mi camino, por ponerlo como el ángel que necesitaba.

Jacob ha sido de un inmenso apoya tanto para mí como para mi familia, pues Daisy ya ha tenido a su bebé, una preciosa niña que deja el apellido Waterflower muy en alto pues ha demostrado que la belleza y el temperamento vienen de la mano y tanto él como yo seremos los padrinos de la pequeña Asumi, no estamos para nada casados y no tengo planes para hacerlo aún, pero ser padrinos de mi pequeña y única sobrina ya es un gran paso en nuestra relación y lo mejor de todo es que él al oír la propuesta de boca de mi hermana no se hecho para atrás, en cambio le fascino la idea y esta más emocionado que un niño en un parque de diversiones sin perder la madurez que lo caracteriza y que tanto me gusta. Su forma de ser, me enamora más de lo que pensé enamorarme.

Violet también ha decidido dar un gran paso en su vida pues ha aceptado por fin la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le venía haciendo desde hace un par de años atrás, así que se puede decir que las únicas solteras de la familia seremos Lily y yo, pero a Lily la veo toda operada antes que casada y yo no me quiero vislumbrar tan rápido con Jacob formando una familia, porque no creo poder aguantar perderlo y vivir la misma desilusión que con el muchacho del Pikachu al que alguna vez amé, prefiero que las cosas se vayan dando lentamente antes que dar un gran paso en falso. Además de eso la vida en el gimnasio se ha vuelto aburrida con respecto a las batallas tanto con los entrenadores como con el equipo Rocket, en comparación se ha vuelto más pesada pero más satisfactoria con la pequeña llorando cada vez que se le retira la debida atención que merece, con las noches sin dormir por sus escandalosos momentos que tiene sea porque esté llorando o sea porque sus padres deciden que la noche es el mejor momento para hacerla sonreír… Este año mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pero no podría quejarme, de hecho es todo lo contrario a una queja, presiento que es una señal de que a partir de ahora todo ira viento en popa, que podre completar la parte de mi que me falta, la parte de ese yo que no encontraba y que podré ser feliz por completo.

**Año 9:**

¡Acabé! ¡Por fin acabé! He acabado por fin mi carrera, con excelentes calificaciones, con un gran reconocimiento y con una sorpresa muy especial… He acabado mi carrera gracias al apoyo que me ha brindado mi familia, mis amigos, unas gracias muy especiales a Joseph y gracias al inmenso amor que Jacob me ha proferido en estos años. Tenía toda la razón en afirmar que Jacob es ese ángel caído del cielo que llego para rescatarme, pues se convirtió en el camino que no alcanzaba a ver mi vista y ya sin temor alguno grito a los cuatro vientos que el es el amor de mi vida y que hare lo imposible para que el sea el Tracey de mi vida…Que ha entrado profundo en mi corazón.

Ahora que he acabado la carrera y necesito hacer mi servicio y titulación, entre mis hermanas y yo hemos decidido que es momento de poner el gimnasio en un año sabático, un año en el que no aparezca registrado como un gimnasio en el que combatir para ingresar a la meseta añil; decidimos que es momento de dejar de ser entrenadoras para dar un paso más allá, por ejemplo esa sorpresa que ya había mencionado es ni más ni menos que volveré a ser tía y por partida doble, pues Daisy volverá a ser mamá y Violet será mamá primeriza, aunque con esa noticia su boda tuvo que adelantarse por dos meses, ¿Importa? Claro que no, lo importante es que esta sumamente feliz y que tiene un matrimonio tan excelente pero no mejor que el de Daisy.

Lily esta decidida a ser recordada como la mejor bailarina de todos los tiempos, puesto que ya no es lo demasiado joven y dentro de poco tendrá que retirarse del mundo que tanto ama, cosa que de verdad ha afectado en sobre manera su carácter, ha estado demasiado deprimida y algo huraña con referencia al tema, más yo trato de apoyarla en todo lo que soy capaz de hacer, pues como bien sabrás soy una experta en temas depresivos, pero es obvio que si ella no se deja ayudar yo no puedo hacer mucho más que demostrarle que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a su lado y a parte anda entusiasmada con un señor que no ha dejado de insistir para que sean algo más que amigos. Y yo estoy preparando junto con Jacob, Joseph y su novia un viaje de graduación, que se ha ido posponiendo por los diversos compromisos que hemos tenido cada uno de nosotros, aunque Jacob no deja de proponerme que nos vayamos nosotros dos solos, algo que de verdad me fascina si no fuera porque todo aquel tramite para cerrar el gimnasio temporalmente es más duradero que el tiempo que íbamos a ocupar viajando. Al final decidimos dejar el viaje para este año que se acerca, para esas fechas el gimnasio ya estaría cerrado, Daisy y Violet ya tendrían a sus bebés y yo acabaría los procesos de mi titulación.

Más este año también pasó una cosa que hizo se removieran en mi fibras que hace mucho quedaron escondidas, iba caminando por una plaza de Ciudad Verde y accidentalmente choque con un par de personas que al principio no logré reconocer, pero que ya al verlos a una distancia prudencial me di cuenta quienes eran, se trataba del profesor Oak y de Delia, quienes me saludaron con un entusiasmo que me hizo entrar en un ataque de pánico, con el que tuve que poner toda mi resistencia para salir de él y ser capaz de mantener una corta conversación con las personas que alguna vez fueron muy valiosas en mi vida. Fue el reencuentro más raro que tuve en toda mi vida, pero me sirvió para enterarme del mundo al que una vez pertenecí y del que ahora estaba completamente alejada.

Supe por boca de Delia que Brock había decidido dejar el viaje en el que llevaba tantos años gracias a que por fin se había percatado de que su verdadera vocación estaba en ser un médico Pokémon, lo que me dio mucho gusto ya que Brock fue como mi hermano por mucho tiempo y me hizo sentir orgullosa, aunque si un poco afligida al saber que había regresado pero que no había interés en recuperar comunicación alguna conmigo. También supe que Ash ahora se encontraba viajando por Unova, con amigos muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado a viajar, bueno ni tanto, porque el muchacho con el que viaja es el que satisface su enorme apetito y su nueva amiga de aventuras lo ayuda en lo más que puede. Oír eso me dio una amarga alegría, ya que sigue sin ser fácil todo el hecho de ser otra persona en la lista de amigas de Ash, es duro ser solo uno más… Ser solo un maldito nombre más.

**Año 10: **

He vivido el viaje más maravilloso que nunca llegue a vivir. Después de un largo año de espera hemos podido realizar el viaje que tanto deseábamos realizar, sobre eso, lo único que puedo decir es que ese año valió por completo la pena, que no pudo haber sido mejor si lo hubiéramos hecho meses antes o prolongado por más tiempo… Fue la mezcla perfecta para disfrutar desde una tarde nevada hasta un atardecer a la orilla del mar, para recorrer nuevas regiones, conocer nuevos Pokémon y librarme de las batallas, claro, a menos que fueran requeridas para capturar una especie de Pokémon desconocida; también fue el viaje que necesitaba para dar el paso que tenía tanto miedo de dar… Jacob me ha pedido matrimonio. ¡Dije que si!

No me podía ni quería negar a esta propuesta, mucho menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todo lo que hemos vivido y de reafirmar nuestros sentimientos, y aunándose a eso tuvo una gran manera de pedírmelo… Estábamos en el bosque buscando un Pokémon que había robado nuestras mochilas, cuando en eso lo encontramos cerca de una preciosa cascada que fluía con gran calma, estaba recostado al borde del río, tenía las mochilas a un costado suyo esperando que fuéramos por ellas, yo me acerque a él con cierta cautela, pero, parecía tan inofensivo que me decidí a capturarlo, sin embargo ya no llevaba pokébolas vacías, Jacob tomo una suya y me la dio para que pudiera lograr mi cometido. Lancé la pokébola al aire con todas las fuerzas que me fueron posibles, pero ésta cayo abierta al piso… Preocupada corrí por ella y al voltearla para ver que había pasado, descubrí su defecto. Vi el anillo más grande que alguien haya visto y llevaba la frase grabada, "Yo te elijo". Me voltee a verlo, incrédula, con lágrimas en los ojos y me abalance a sus brazos con una gran euforia; grite, llore, patalee… Ese día, ese día fui muy feliz, más que nunca. Después de eso, las cosas entre él y yo llegaron a su punto máximo de la perfección, hasta el día de hoy puedo decir que vivo en un cuento de hada al cual le pongo todo el empeño para que acabe en un felices por siempre; porque sí, estoy completamente segura de que lo amo pero, no es fácil borrar tantos recuerdos de mi mente, aniquilar sentimientos pasados que regresan cada vez que Tracey y yo nos acordamos de nuestros viajes, de lo testaruda que fui, de lo necio que era Ash y, del buen equipo que formábamos… Esos pequeños detalles son los que hacen que mi vida no sea lo que deseó que sea; esos pequeños recuerdos hacen que mi existencia no sea perfecta.

Por normal que parezca, sé que a Jacob le afecta el sonido de añoranza que profiere mi boca al hablar de mis antiguos andares; he tratado de explicarle todo lo que siento y sé que él ha tratado de entenderlo, pero soy consiente de que a veces siente que vive a la sombra de mis memorias, hasta a veces yo misma lo siento así. Más no es así, yo quiero vivir con Jacob mil y un nuevas aventuras, descubrir nuevas formas de vida, quiero que él sea quien me acompañe en todos los caminos que me hacen falta por recorrer, que me ayude a no salirme de la línea a la que tanto me costo llegar… Quiero que sea él quien camine a mi lado. Y no hay nada ni nadie más que me haga cambiar de opinión, porque mis inseguridades murieron aquella tarde en que dije sí, ya que Jacob completa la parte faltante de mi yo.

En mi familia todos están inmensamente felices con la noticia y mis hermanas están poniendo un gran esfuerzo en que cada detalle se vaya formando hasta quedar en lo que quiero, que sea el día que resguarde en mi memoria con tanto anhelo que ni mil descargas eléctricas me hagan olvidarlo, que sea un día para contar con un gran lujo de detalles. Tracey es el que menos emocionado se encuentra por la noticia, pero no es por el hecho de que no sea feliz por mí, si no porque sabe que fue demasiado el tiempo que estuve enamorada de Ash y sabe que ese puede ser un impedimento para la felicidad de ambos, aunque como siempre lo ha hecho, me da su apoyo en todo lo que puede. Lo último que hoy tengo para contar, es que poco a poco he ido recuperando comunicación con Delia, más no la suficiente para que me cuente todo lo que pasa con respecto a la vida de Ash, ni la suficiente para contarle mis póstumos planes de boda… Estamos recuperando poco a poco ese fino lazo que nos unía y a la vez nos separaba de ser amigas a ser la enamorada y la mamá de Ash; de ser quien lloraba en sus hombros por una desilusión amorosa a ser quien tenía que defender al causante de tal martirio en el que viví.

**Año 11:**

Nunca creí que algo que fuera tan sencillo como el decir solo un par de palabras me hiciera completamente feliz, que me llenara de tantos sueños y de tantas ilusiones; nunca creí que el pronunciar un "Si, acepto" cambiara mi vida de una manera tan radical, que con el simple pronunciamiento de esas palabras todo lo que significaba esencial para mi ya no tuviera forma, pues ahora la única palabra que hace crezcan mis anhelos y que mis sueños broten sin ninguna censura, es ese vocablo cual nunca tuvo un verdadero significado que no fuera el que rondaba por la cabeza de una niña ingenua de diez años… Familia.

Hace exactamente tres meses que empecé a formar una, pues un día como hoy pero de hace un trimestre me estaba casando a un costado de aquel faro al cual iba a descargar mis más profundas penas, mi cómplice en esas tardes de llanto y un oyente que no decía nada para juzgar mis palabras. Mas esta vez fue testigo de lágrimas volátiles, lanzadas por todos aquellos reunidos ahí, alegres y conmocionados de ver como Jacob y yo llegábamos a un punto crucial en nuestras vidas, a ese enlace del cual uno tiene que poner una gran cantidad de meritos para que no se destruya con el paso del tiempo… Sin duda, todo lo que alguna vez soñé para el día en que uniría mi vida con otra persona quedó desvanecido ante la sombra de solo ilusiones, nada fue como yo lo había esperado con tanto fervor, pero todo fue perfectamente mucho mejor.

Mi luna de miel, también entra en aquellos momentos en lo que ni por más que se destruya la tierra saldrán de mi memoria; fue más corta de lo que hubiera esperado, gracias al motivo de trabajo de ambos, aunque el tiempo que estuvimos en ella fue más satisfactorio que cualquier otra cosa que hubiéramos hecho… Fuimos a recorrer la región de Tesalia, un lugar muy lindo, pero esperaba un poco más de ese lugar, más no del tiempo que pase en ella. Estuvimos tres semanas ahí muy provechosas, hicimos alpinismo, recorrimos los bosques, capturamos demasiados Pokémon y bueno, muchas cosas más… Este viaje nos ayudo a acoplarnos como ya una pareja que habitara el mismo lugar, que dormirá en la misma cama y que tiene que marcar los horarios en el que viviremos siendo uno y en los que seremos los dos.

Una vez que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel, nos instalamos en el gimnasio, puesto que como yo soy la líder oficial y como el gimnasio ha regresado a sus debidas funciones, no podemos instalarnos en otro sitio, mas tengo que decir a ninguno de los dos nos ha perjudicado en nada, pues aquí, en este espacio tan inmenso podemos realizar todas aquellas cosas que nos exige el trabajo. Hasta el día de hoy puedo afirmar que mi matrimonio va viento en popa, en estos meses no hemos tenido problemas, nos hemos acoplado bien a la vida que ambos llevamos, ya que aunque estemos casados entendemos que no podemos estar juntos todo es tiempo, que tenemos diferentes obligaciones y diferentes vidas, las que solo podemos ajustar a la vida del otro.

Creo que miento, si hemos tenido un problema, pero fue de esos problemas callados, en los que las palabras sobran, pues solo hace falta una mirada para decir todo lo que se tiene que guardar y todo comenzó con la visita que menos me esperaba… Delia. Ella, llego a mi casa con intenciones de restaurar con más benevolencia lo que estábamos logrando hace un año y lo que yo deje inconcluso al adentrarme en la profunda sensación de mi matrimonio, empezó a hablarme de todos y cada uno de los chicos que conocí en mi infancia, acrecentando en mi interior la impotencia al oír las maravillosas cosas que tenía que contar y los deseos de gritarle que el escuchar sobre todo aquello que perdí solo ocasionaba alterar mi mente y mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, preferí guardar silencio e imaginar todos esos eventos que me describía hasta que llego el momento de adentrarnos en la plática donde el nombre de Ash resurgía de las cenizas; ella habló hasta que no quedara otra palabra más que decir y ahí fue donde surgió el problema… Delia divisó que en mi mano había unos objetos diferente de lo que suelo llevar, pudo notar como en mi dedo índice reposaban los anillos que demostraban era alguien que ya tenía un compañero y tras eso, interrogantes y afirmaciones salieron de su boca, las que hicieran se inundaran mis ojos de tristes añoranzas y pequeñas gotas de agua en el preciso momento que Jacob abordaba la sala y Delia pronunciaba su mayor temor… "Ash"

**Año 12:**

No me puedo explicar como es que después de tantos años haya sufrido un retroceso de tamaño macro, no entiendo como es posible que al ver correr los años de una manera tan deprisa por una sola cosas haya vuelto a caer en el agujero en el que me encontraba años atrás… Como es que detrás de todas las cosas que he vivido en este tiempo aún haya cavidad para regresar al momento que siempre quiero evitar… Hace solo dos días me encontré frente a frente con el pasado al que siempre estoy tratando de olvidar; volví a ver a Ash… Fue un encuentro verdaderamente sorpresivo, Jacob y yo íbamos caminando por las calles de Kalos, debido a que en esta fantástica región estamos llevando a cabo una investigación de los Pokémon de la zona, cuando un pequeño roedor amarillo salto a mis brazos, hecho que me dejó perpleja pues en primera instancia no reconocí quien se posaba en mí, me acerque lentamente a él y escuchando la voz de alguien que venía buscando al pequeño, todo en mi cabeza se conectó. Era Pikachu y quien gritaba era Ash. Jacob me miro con una expresión interrogante, yo no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros y esperar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Y tenía miedo de eso, por que por más que las cosas con Jacob fueran lo mejor, solo con pequeños problemas que hablando se resuelven, después de la visita de Delia su hostilidad hacía Ash creció en sobre medida y parecía que el momento en que se conocieran sería inminente.

Y así fue, Ash llegó corriendo pocos minutos después que Pikachu, regañándolo por haber escapado de esa manera y agradeciéndome que lo haya detenido, pero al momento de alzar su mirada para verme, una expresión de desconcierto se apoderó de su rostro en una completa totalidad, mientras mi corazón y mi mente corrían a una velocidad sorprendente… Tras unos segundos en lo que ni un solo sonido atravesaba sobre nosotros, Jacob fingió una tos para lograr sacarnos del aturdimiento, y en ese momento se produjeron las incomodas palabras que tenían que existir en el reencuentro, como también las nuevas presentaciones, Ash presentándome a sus nuevos amigos que llegaron después de él y yo, presentándole a Jacob como mi esposo… algo que sin duda dejó una gran sensación desconcertante en Ash. Por mi parte, no puede dejar de sentirme sumamente herida al ver como ni siquiera una sola palabra de mi comentó Ash a sus nuevos acompañantes, y con eso me dejó más marcado que nunca fui nada importante para él, que solo fui una simple chica que lo pescó y que lo siguió por tantas regiones para recuperar su bicicleta, por que ni siquiera fui la primera chica a la que conoció… La chica con la que viaja, Serena, en realidad fue su primera amiga y por lo que pude percibir, alguien que está logrando lo que yo nunca pude, está obteniendo su amor. Fue el reencuentro más incomodo y más raro que entre Ash y yo pudo haber habido, ya que siendo sincera, no esperaba volver a verlo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos en descubrir que ya nada nos unía y que no tenía caso alguno quedarnos más tiempos en esa situación, por lo que dijimos adiós, el adiós definitivo a nuestra relación.

Jacob en estos dos días me ha demostrado, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que estoy a su lado, que su amor por mí es mucho más grande que lo que la palabra "amor" puede abarcar… No ha juzgado el que haya pasado la noche anterior llorando como una niña indefensa, descontrolada; ha soportado que entre sollozos lamente que todo el tiempo que espere por Ash haya desaparecido tan rápido como aquel reencuentro… Me ha permitido sentir la pena de haber dejado ir definitivamente lo que tanto daño me causaba, que nos causaba… Me ha permitido llorar para poder así, empezar a vivir sin recuerdos, desde cero; teniendo la verdadera felicidad, junto a él y el pequeño ser que se forma dentro de mí.

Con esta última hoja me despido de ti querido diario, con esta última lágrima manchando tú inmaculada limpieza escribo estas últimas frases, con este último reencuentro cierro por fin un ciclo, dejo atrás todo lo que me lastimaba y empiezo a formar lo que me hará feliz… Al igual que hace dos días me despedí de Ash, hoy me despido de ti, mi fiel oyente… Te dejaré guardado en el olvido, acabaré con esos sentimientos que se guardan dentro de tus hojas y olvidaré que alguna vez fuiste escrito… Olvidaré que dentro de ti hay palabras escritas al amor que, pude darme cuenta hace dos días, he dejado de sentir con Ash; pues de ese amor solo quedaba la incógnita del "Y si hubiera sido".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como les dije esto no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero sentí que sería una buena manera de tratar de imaginar lo que siente un personaje como Misty ante esta situación; de cualquier forma estaré completamente agradecida de recibir sus comentarios sean buenos o malos... ¡Libertad de expresión! Así que comenten :3<em>**

**_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

**_Por aquí dejare las respuestas a sus comentarios de Consecuencias de la fiebre..._**

**_Rubiir: Ya sabía yo que si eres una mal pensada :D Gracias por tus comentarios y por supuesto el chiste era de que tuvieran la duda de lo que pasaba!_**

**_Mislu: Gracias por tu comentario ^^_**

**_Sgtrinidad9: Gracias! Bueno, al menos lo intente :D_**

**_Amy: Ser adulto trae a flote muchas cosas :P Jaja y para mí la fiebre si se puede usar con otro significado, todo depende de como se vea :3 Aunque no creo que seas una santa..._**

**_Ya-Chan: Logré que tuvieras pensamientos turbios! :D Muchas gracias ^^ Y bueno, cuando hay fiebre uno tiene que ver como bajarla :D_**

**_Andy: o/o Me puse super roja al leer tu comentario, en verdad no sabes como agradezco tus palabras y como me motivan... Jaja, lo bueno es que si eres mal pensada :) porque iba a acabar de una forma diferente... Pero hay niños :D Gracias!_**

**_Alan: La inocencia se va perdiendo, pero el mal pensar no es un pecado :D_**

**_Pika: Muchas gracias! Me alegra logra mi cometido :D Y no hay problema, me fascino lo que hiciste._**

**_Ai-Ketchum: No creo la santidad :D Jajaja es que el sexo era la cuestión para mal pensar, jajaja todo depende del uso de la palabra fiebre :D_**


End file.
